Covers For Thomas the LEGO Engine's First Full VHS/DVD Movie.
Here is the covers of Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas and Friends LEGO remake VHS/DVD ideas to be made. Thomas Goes Fishing and Other Stories Stories *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-UK) *Thomas, Terence, and the Snow (Ringo Starr-UK) *Thomas and the Trucks (Ringo Starr-UK) *Thomas in Trouble (Ringo Starr-UK) *James and the Coaches (Ringo Starr-UK) *Troublesome Trucks (Ringo Starr-UK) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-UK) *Down The Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward and Gordon (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Dirty Objects (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Guard (Ringo Starr-UK) *Thomas' Train (Ringo Starr-UK) *James and the Express (Ringo Starr-US) Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr for the UK and the US. *The front and back covers are Light Blue. *The Season 3 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. *The opening credits echo before Thomas Goes Fishing. *The nameplates echo after Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas, Terence, and the Snow, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas in Trouble, James and the Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, Old Iron, Down The Mine, A Close Shave for Duck, Edward and Gordon, and Thomas Gets Tricked. *The end credits echo after Dirty Objects. *The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the Strand Home Video versions of Thomas Gets Tricked, James Learns A Lesson and Tenders and Turntables. *The text is made by Thomas the LEGO Engine. *Distributed by Strand Home Video. Trivia *In the end credits, a "Dirty Objects" still picture is used with James in black. Front Cover *Thomas from "Thomas Goes Fishing" Back Cover *Edward, James, and Sir Topham Hatt from "Old Iron" Notes *When Thomas goes fishing with Annie and Clarabel, James has no coaches coupled to him. *When Thomas goes past Terence, who is supposed to be orange, Terence is green. *When Thomas is supposed to have ten freight cars and a caboose on his freight train, he is only hauling three cars and a caboose. *When Thomas goes his branchline and meets a policeman, he is only hauling two freight cars, including Annie and Clarabel, and is supposed to have four freight cars. And when Toby is hauling Henrietta, they are later seen hauling two freight cars, and are supposed to have four. *When James remembers the flashback of him coming off the rails, he is supposed to have twelve freight cars and a caboose, not two freight cars. And when James couples up to a red express coach and a yellow passenger coach and shunts them into another yellow one, Edward couples up in front before James and Edward set off, hauling three coaches together, because James and Edward are supposed to have seven coaches. When James collects three coaches and sets off, he is supposed to have five. *When Thomas goes by, hauling three freight cars, and a coach, he is supposed to be hauling six, and not a coach. And when James collects four freight cars and a caboose on his freight train and sets off, he is supposed to have ten. And when Edward arrives with two freight cars, he is missing his caboose, and is supposed to be hauling three coaches. *When Edward arrives, hauling nothing, James puffs off with one coach, and is supposed to have three others. *When Thomas waits at the junction with Annie and Clarabel, Gordon arrives with some freight cars, but is seen hauling one, and needs seven more and a caboose. *When Duck agrees to help Edward out, Edward passes Duck with some freight cars, but only has four, and needs three more and a caboose, before Duck collides into a Barber's shop. *When Edward shunts two freight cars together and is supposed to shunt some more, Gordon goes by, hauling only three freight cars and a caboose, and is supposed to have five more. *When Thomas shunts two freight cars together and teases Gordon again, he is supposed to have four more freight cars shunted together. *When James, with two coaches and a caboose, leaves Toby and Henrietta, he collects two freight cars and two more and a caboose, but is supposed to have four others, and has collided with a Special Tar Wagon. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17